NightMaeria: Lackluster Duo
NightMaeria: Lackluster Duo is an action role-playing video game for the Wii U, Xbox One and PS4. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios and published by Square Enix. The game gained positive reviews upon release for its interesting story and style of gameplay. A sequel to the game, NightMaeria 2: A Bond of Two Worlds, was later released in 2025. Plot A long time ago, there was once a kingdom that was ruled a great and proud king. It was a land filled with hope, peace and prosperity. There was nothing anyone or anything in the land had to fear, as they knew their king would be there to protect them from harm. One day, however, a war had broken out between the kingdom and a rivaling kingdom that wanted the land to create asylum for the members of its lower class to live and prosper. The king, desperate to achieve victory for his kingdom, succumbed to use of dark magic that was absolutely forbidden from being used, as it nearly destroyed the kingdom a very long time ago. The king had used the dark magic to create a field of magic to protect the kingdom from enemy attacks. Everyone in the kingdom was filled with relief... Until the dark magic turned against them. Soon, creatures unimaginable to mankind rose out from the shadows and had caused madness and destruction throughout the kingdom. The people begged and pleaded their king to rid them of the beasts, but the king had been corrupted by the darkness within his heart and had changed permanently. After multiple days of chaos, the kingdom then vanished into darkness and was never seen or heard of again. Many centuries later, in a quiet town located in Japan known as Midday Town, the main protagonist of the game, a Sweet Lolita-claded girl by the name of Usagi Loli, had started to hear the rumors of people vanishing from her hometown. They say once people have entered the town's forest, they're never heard from again. There's even a rumor going around that sometimes monstrous creatures briefly appear in town a few days after someone vanishes before running off, never to be seen again. Usagi, curious about the multiple disappearances, decides to find out the truth and heads off to her town's forest, despite the begs and pleads from her friends and family. Once there, a voice beckons her to go deeper and deeper into forest, leading her to a tree stump with a hole inside of it. Asked by the voice if she would like spend the rest of her life in her perfect dreamworld, Usagi falls down the hole and ends up in the land of NightMaeria, which looked far from a dreamland. Armed with a hammer that completely fits her fashion style, Usagi must go through many trials in order to return home safely... With a little help from her NightMaerian self, of course. Intro "I've been having these weird dreams lately... Dreams of me and another girl. I don't know why, but... I feel like she's somehow connected to me. Is it all just a coincidence... or fate?" - Usagi during the intro The intro begins with Usagi falling down a black void (In this case, think of the intro to Kingdom Hearts.). As she falls, Usagi begins to speak her monolouge of how she has been recently dreaming of her and another girl. When she finishes her monolouge, the intro music begins to play (Think of the remix version of the song "Simple and Clean" from Kingdom Hearts in this case.). Once Usagi falls on what's seemingly the bottom of the black void, she then wakes up in a snowy mountain terrain. She looks around the area in confusion and sees before her a girl in punk clothes. Usagi cautiously takes a few steps towards the girl before the wind begins to blow strongly in her direction. The punk girl then turns around to face Usagi and gesters her to come towards her. Suddenly, as if on command, the wind and snow combined becomes a massive snowstorm. As Usagi struggles to get close to the punk girl, an avalanche suddenly occurs and engulfs the girl in snow. Usagi desperately tries to run away, only to get engulfed herself in the avalanche. The snow then pours down from a cliff and once it reaches the ground, Usagi miraculously manages to break free from the snow. Usagi then looks around in confusion and sees that she's in her hometown, Midday Town. She sees her three friends, a girl with black hair tied up into two Fench braids, an athletic-looking boy and a more studious-looking boy with glasses, calling for her and waving in her direction. Usagi waves back to her friends before trekking out of snow and running up to them, giving them a very kind smile. The girl with braids giggles a bit before suddenly staring in surprise at something behind Usagi. Usagi tilts her head in confusion before turning around and seeing the girl in punk clothes behind her, with the ground crumbling apart around her. Usagi and her friends stare at the punk girl with surprised looks before the ground underneath Usagi crumbles apart and starts falling into a dark abyss. Her friends watch on in shock as the screen then fades out black before showing Usagi once again falling down the dark void from earlier. She then slowly opens her eyes and safely lands on her feet on what's supposedly the bottom of the void. In the background, a few whales are seen floating around in the void. Usagi cautiously takes a step foward before the ground suddenly becomes engulfed in light. Usagi shields her eyes with her arm before the light eventually dies down. She then uncovers her eyes and watches the last few particles of light vanish into the void, revealing that she's standing on a stained glass platform shaded in pink depicting a girl with blonde hair in a maid café waitress' outfit with her eyes closed, as if she's asleep. Main Story Prolouge The game begins with Usagi Loli in a location known as the Bonds of Fate, standing on a stained glass platform shaded in pink depicting a girl with blonde hair in a maid café waitress' outfit with her eyes closed, as if she's asleep. When she moves to the center of the platform, three stone pedestals come out from the ground with three different weapons floating above them; a hammer, a broadsword and a staff. Once she chooses an attribute she mainly wishes to focus on and an attribute she doesn't wish to focus on too much, the platform suddenly breaks into shards, causing Usagi to fall into a dark abyss, eventually landing on another platform shaded in purple depicting a black haired girl in a kimono with a floral pattern with her eyes also closed, as if she too is asleep. When Usagi walks to the center of the platform, a bunch of ragdoll-like bunnies suddenly appear before her and attack. Once she took out all of the enemies, a dark fog starts to shroud the platform and obscures Usagi's vision. Once the fog clears, Usagi now stands on a platform with three seperate sections shaded in light blue, yellow and silver. In the bottom left section, shaded in light blue, there is a silhouette of a boy, the silhouette of an older man in the bottom right section, shaded in orange, and the silhouette of a girl in the remaining section, shaded in silver. Once she has gained the knowledge of being able to interact with the objects around her, the platform Usagi stands on gets engulfed by a bright light. Once the light dies down, Usagi sees that she's now in the Fountain Square of her hometown, Midday Town, with her friends, Megan Kitsu, Gakusha Chisei and Akio Oyogu around her. Once determining how she will gain experience and enlightenment, the area will once again be engulfed in light, with Usagi now standing on a platform shaded in green, depicting a man in a lab coat with his eyes also closed, like the first two individuals. More ragdoll-like bunnies appear before her and are then taken out. Once the enemies are defeated, a bridge made completely of auroric light then appears and leads to one final platform, shaded in red, depicting a tomboyish girl in male Victorian Era clothes with her eyes also closed. Once Usagi makes her way to the center of the platform, she feels a presence behind her. She turns around and watches in shock as her own shadow comes out of the ground. She backs away in horror as her shadow transforms into a giant shadow of a girl wearing punk clothes and wielding a hammer with a punk-like theme. Once Usagi defeated the mysterious shadow, it falls onto the platform, shrouding it with darkness. Usagi struggles to break free only to slowly get engulfed in the darkness with no escape. Usagi then wakes up in her bedroom in Midday Town, revealing the whole sequence was really just a dream. She then goes to the Fountain Square and meets up with her friends, Megan and Gakusha. She then learns from Gakusha that Akio is running late because he promised his mom he would help her out with some chores around the house. Afterwards, the three friends then decide to go off and get some ice cream while they wait for Akio. Once they get to the ice cream parlor, they find the owner of the facility, Azumi, looking for her missing cat. Usagi eventually finds her cat on the roof of the ice cream parlor, who apparently went up there to chase after a bird. After getting their ice cream, the three friends then head back to the Fountain Square when their friend, Akio, comes running to them, completely out of breath. When Megan asked him what was wrong, they then learn from Akio that his neighbor's son went missing the day prior. Megan then expresses her surprise by stating that it was the fourth disappearance in the month so far. Usagi expresses her confusion by asking her friends what exactly were talking about. Gakusha then teases her a bit, asking if she ever pays attention to the news, to which Usagi counters by stating that she doesn't watch the television that much to begin with. Megan then explains to Usagi about for the past couple of months, people have disappearing from Midday Town from public view, never to be seen again, to which Akio brings up the rumor that it only ever occurs when someone enters the Midday Forest. Usagi then expresses her surprise about people going missing in the forest, as that's the place where she, Akio and Gakusha first met Megan. Megan then suggests that they shouldn't worry about the disappearances too much, as she thinks they shouldn't get involved with something they're not a part of, much to the agreement of the others. Later that night, Usagi has a dream of her in a pure white hallway with white marble pillars. As she looks around in confusion, she sees the girl in punk clothes she's been constantly seeing in her dreams. The punk girl motions Usagi to follow her and she begins to walk away to the end of the hallway. Just as she was about to grab the girl's arm and ask her who she is, Usagi's suddenly blinded by a white light that englufs the whole room and wakes up from her dream, followed by a voice that says, "Perhaps the purity in your heart will free us after all..." The next day, the four friends find themselves with nothing to do, much to the annoyance of Akio. Gakusha and Akio then go back and forth suggesting ideas on what they should do. Akio suggests they go to the beach, but Gakusha states that he burns too easily in the sun and Gakusha suggests they should at least work on their summer homework, which Akio immediately disapproves of. That's when Megan pulls out a flyer of a tournament for a game known as Struggle, which has been made popular since its debut in a faraway town, that's occuring at the Fountain Square. Akio immediately agrees to the idea and asks Usagi, Gakusha and Megan if they'd like to participate with him. Gakusha and Megan decline his offer, stating that they'd rather show him their support. They then suggest to Usagi that she should try out the tournament along with Akio, much to her surprise. Despite her initial reluctance, Usagi then decides to join the tournament, stating it would be fun to try something new for once. However, that's when bad news strikes for the four friends once Megan informs them of a situation. Apparently, since the Struggle tournament's so big, the tickets that Megan and Gakusha have to purchase are actually quite pricey. In fact, the total cost for two tickets is actually a total of one thousand munny. Due to this, the four friends will have to take on part-time jobs, much to Akio's dismay. Whilst the others go around town working for shops and running errands, Usagi decides to get her munny for the tickets by going around town and doing some part-time jobs as well, such as putting up posters for the Struggle tournament, chasing off groups of cicadas and going around delivering newspapers. Once she's managed to get her total of twenty-five hundred munny, Usagi meets up with her friends where they managed to get the one thousand munny needed for Megan and Gakusha to watch the tournament. The four of them then decide to call it a day in order to rest up for the tournament the next day. Just as Megan, Akio and Gakusha leave, however, Usagi then senses a presence behind her and turns around to see what's supposedly the punk girl that she's been seeing in her dreams in the reflection of the fountain. However, the punk girl suddenly changes into Usagi's own reflection when she blinks a few times. Usagi then decides to pretend like she never saw that and leaves for her home. The next day, Usagi meets up with Akio at the Fountain Square early, where the two of them sign up for the Struggle tournament. After signing up, a female's voice asks them if they're signing up for the tournament as well. The two of the turn around with surprise to see a girl with platinum blonde hair in an outfit that's similar to that of a witch. Once the girl introduces herself as Maya, Akio immediately asks her if she's some sort of cosplayer, which Maya responds with a kind smile that she's similar to that. After some simple chatting, Maya eventually warns Usagi and Akio about one of the competitors they'll be facing; a flamboyant man by the name of Kan Ningu, who she feels has a menacing aura around him. After taking note of Maya's warning, Usagi and Akio then wish Maya luck in the tournament and leave to prepare. The Struggle tournament then starts with Usagi facing off against her first opponent, Akio, much to her surprise. Despite both fighting valiatly, Usagi eventually manages to have the upperhand and wins the first round, eliminating Akio. Meanwhile, both Maya and Kan manage to take out their opponents with ease, moving up to the semi-finals. In the semi-finals, Usagi is paired up against Kan, who brags before the match even starts that he never loses. Regardless of wether Usagi wins or loses, Kan will somehow still win by one point, supposedly eliminating Usagi from the tournament. However, Maya eventually stands up to Kan by revealing that he and a few of his subordinates had actually rigged the scoring board so that Kan would win no matter what. This automatically disqualifies Kan from the tournament and allows Usagi to make it to the finals, much to his dismay. The finals come up with Usagi facing off against Maya. After a fierce match, Usagi ends up victorious in the end, winning the Struggle Trophy. After the tournament, Maya thanks Usagi for a great match and states that she did a wonderful job during the tournament. Usagi and the others then offer to Maya if she'd like to hang out with them for a while. Maya politely declines their offer, stating she has a previous engagement that she can't miss. She then excuses herself and begins to leave, but not before telling Usagi that she has a feeling that they'll encounter each other again soon. Despite her slight confusion about Maya's comment, Usagi decides to not press for more information and heads off to get ice cream with her friends in celebration of her victory in the tournament. The next day, Usagi, Megan and Gakusha wait for Akio at the Fountain Square, as he's once again late. Usagi decides to ask Megan and Gakusha on more information about the supposed disappearances occuring their town. As the three friends chat, they suddenly hear a woman shriek from the Shopping District, much to the shock of the three friends. The three of them decide to investigate the matter and run off to the Shopping District, where they see Akio attempting to calm down an absolutely horrified woman. Megan realized that the woman was Akio's neightbor and asked her what happened. Due to the woman being in such a great state of fear, Akio tells his friends what happened. Before they arrived, a monster appeared before his neighbor, claiming to be her son; the same boy that was reported missing after he entered the forest. This causes an uproar within Midday Town, with multiple people demanding to the authorities that they find out what exactly is going on in the forest. However, this claim falls on deaf ears, as the police simply believes that this is all just some prank someone's playing on the people. As Usagi lays down on her bed that night, she recollects about what has been happening over the last four days. She then comes to a conclusion that if the police won't do anything about the disappearances, then someone should look into it personally. After a mental battle with herself, Usagi concludes with her deciding that the next day, she'll go into the forest and find the truth behind the disappearances herself, with the thought that she might even find the answers behind her dreams and the punk girl she's been seeing in them. The next day, Usagi gets into an heated argument with her father, regarding her decision to going into Midday Town's forest. While her mother is more supportive of her choice and believes that Usagi's old enough to defend herself from harm, her father isn't as supportive and deeply believes that the rumors behind the disappearances are true and just wants her to stay safe. The argument ends with Usagi running out of her house to the forest, despite the tearful pleas from her father. Just when Usagi was about to enter the forest, she's suddenly stopped by her friends, Akio, Gakusha and Megan. They reveal to Usagi that she heard the argument she had with her father and beg her not go, not wanting to lose a close friend. Usagi states to them that she's aware that she's making a selfish decision, but she has to go anyway, revealing to them about her recent dreams and how she thinks the forest might hold the answers she's looking for. Akio finds her theory absolutely rediculous and despite Gakusha and Megan's attempts to calm him, Akio runs off in a fit of anger with tears in his eyes. Gakusha then leaves to go calm Akio down, leaving Megan and Usagi alone. Megan asks Usagi if she's afraid that she might not come back, to which Usagi answers that she is. Usagi then reminisces about all the good times the four friends had together ever since meeting Megan when she suddenly appeared in the forest when they younger. Usagi then starts to cry a little bit, which results in Megan comforting her by giving her a tight hug. Megan then states that if Usagi does go missing, she has the feeling that they'll be reunited one day and asks Usagi if she feels the same way. Usagi answers that she does and the two friends give each other one last hug. Usagi says to Megan that this encounter isn't her goodbye and she'll do whatever she can to return to Midday Town if she does happen to go missing. Megan nods and simply states that she knows she will. Usagi then enters the forest, but not before giving one final glance to Megan where they exchange one final goodbye wave to each other. Usagi then manages to reach the deepest part of the forest and starts to wonder if the rumors really were just a prank, as she hasn't found any sort of evidence involving the disappearances. Just when she was about to give up and turn back to Midday Town, she suddenly hear's a male's voice calling her name. She looks around in shock and calls out to whoever's speaking to her. The voice then beckons Usagi to go deeper into the forest if she wants to find the answer's she seeks. Suddenly, a shadow that resembles the punk girl she's been seeing in her dreams appears before her and motions Usagi to follow her before running off deeper into the forest. Usagi then chases after the shadow and eventually finds that the shadow had disappeared, but sees a tree stump with a hole leading downwards inside of it. When Usagi inspects the hole in the ground inside the tree stump, the voice asks Usagi if she'd like to spend the rest of her life in her perfect dreamworld. Confused by the question, a portion of the ground underneath Usagi suddenly breaks off and causes her to fall down a dark abyss. As she falls, she suddenly sees what looks like a mirror next to her and to Usagi's shock, she doesn't see her reflection, but instead the punk girl she's been seeing her dreams grinning mischievously at her. Usagi continues falling down the abyss until everything went black. Act 1 After falling into the hole located within the tree stump in Midday Town's forest, Usagi starts to have a flashback of the day when she, Akio and Gakusha first met Megan in the forest when they were younger. When Usagi comes to, she finds herself laying down on a patch of grass with a door in front of her. She looks around the dark void in confusion when she suddenly feels a slightly heavy weight on her body. When she looks down, she noticed that suddenly there's a light pink lock in the shape of a heart connected by two sets of pale pink chains in front of her chest. She also notices a gold chain bracelet with a golden key dangling from in on her right wrist. She tries to get the lock off her body, but it simply doesn't budge, almost as if it's attracted to her body. She then considers using the key to unlock it, but decides to find out where she is first. She then approaches the door and opens it, flooding the entire room in light. When the light dies down, Usagi finds herself in a rather... odd place. It appeared to be a town made out of toys, such as stuffed animals with tears, patches and rather creepy-looking smiles sewn on their faces, with a Halloween-theme in the night. Much to Usagi's surprise, she sees fellow people around town acting like they're having the times of their lives and some other peculiar creatures as well; specifically ragdoll-like bunnies that're able to move around and speak. When she talks to the regular people wandering around town, they act as though they've entered their perfect dreamland and completely disregard Usagi's statements that she doesn't see what they see. When she talks to the ragdoll-like bunnies, not only does she learn that she's in a place known as Stuffed Toyville, but also the fact that she's not the only human that somehow entered their town. As Usagi wanders around the town square of the mysterious Stuffed Toyville, Usagi ponders about what exactly's going on and why all of the humans she encountered simply believe that they're in some colorful paradise. That's when a girl's voice tells her that she sometimes wonders the same thing. Usagi looks around in shock calling out to whoever spoke to her. The girl's voice then suggests to Usagi that she'd better off looking at her reflection in the fountain for an answer. Usagi does exactly what the voice says and looks at her reflection in the fountain. Much to Usagi's shock, she doesn't see her own reflection; she sees the same punk girl that's constantly been appearing in her dreams. Usagi, quite fearful of seeing the girl instead of her own reflection, asks her who exactly she is and where did she end up in. The girl then formally introduces herself as Suke Panku and explains to Usagi that she's in her homeworld; NightMaeria. Confused about this mysterious new land, Usagi asks Suke about the world of NightMaeria. Suke explains that while she, herself, doesn't really know that much about NightMaeria, she does know that there are other parts of NightMaeria other than Stuffed Toyville that're seperated from each other and that she knows the reason why Usagi doesn't exactly see what Stuffed Toyville's really like and why the other humans roaming around are acting like they're in a fantasy dreamland. When asked by what she meant by Usagi, Suke states that it would be better if she unlocked the heart-shaped lock on her body to see for herself. Hesitantly, Usagi uses the golden key attached to the bracelet on her wrist to unlock the lock and gets engulfed by light. Suddenly, it switches to Suke's perspective and sees that Stuffed Toyville had changed drastically; it's more lively and colorful and has a more cheerful feeling to it. Suke explains to Usagi through telepathy that this sudden change in the area is the town's "true form"; something that's been locked away due to the corruption of light in Stuffed Toyville. In simpler terms, the Stuffed Toyville that the humans without locks observe currently acts as a mask to hide them from the land true and darker state due to the corruption of its light. Act 2 Characters Playable *Usagi Loli *Suke Panku Party Members *Kuma Tsume (Permanent; Usagi's Side) *Ursarus (Permanent; Suke's Side) *Yuki Kimura (Permanent; Usagi's Side) *Snowdra (Permanent; Suke's Side) *Ryuuji Hashimoto (Surf Harbor Only; Usagi's Side) *Wade (Surf Harbor Only; Suke's Side) *Beatrice "Bratty" Hart (Tick Tock Forest Only; Usagi's Side) *Li Li (Tick Tock Forest Only; Suke's Side) *Miku Akiyama (Mansion of Bloodis Only; Usagi's Side) *Obakai (Mansion of Bloodis Only; Suke's Side) *Teruo Enjin (Cyberopolis Only; Usagi's Side) *Dragoborg (Cyberopolis Only; Suke's Side) *Ami Kyarameru (Pastry Kingdom Only; Usagi's Side) *Ginger (Pastry Kingdom Only; Suke's Side) *Justin O'Hare (Destruction's Volcano Only; Usagi's Side) *Magnus (Destruction's Volcano Only; Suke's Side) Non-Playable *Megan Kitsu *Akio Oyogu *Gakusha Chisei *Maya Kuromahou *Timothy "Tim" Stuffings *Maria Stuffings *Granny Stuffings *Jeffery Magnifico Locations *Bonds of Fate *Midday Town *Stuffed Toyville *Surf Harbor *Lady Luck's Casino *Tick Tock Forest *Mansion of Bloodis *Twilight Park *Skyvania *Pastry Kingdom *Monocoloreus *Cyberopolis *Destruction's Volcano *Frozen Tundra *The Distorted World of False Dreams Enemies Bosses *Blackened Reflection (Bonds of Fate) *Ragabunny King (Stuffed Toyville; First Visit) *Octoclops (Surf Harbor; First Visit) *Unlucky Rabbit (Lady Luck's Casino; First Visit) *Kero Kero Frog (Tick Tock Forest; First Visit) (Mid-Boss) *Clockwork Owl (Tick Tock Forest; First Visit) *Chandelpire (Mansion of Bloodis; First Visit) *Malicious Ringleader (Twilight Park; First Visit) (Mid-Boss) *Nekomajo (Twilight Park; First Visit) *Tempest Pegawarlord (Skyvania; First Visit) *Nutty Macawood (Pastry Kingdom; First Visit) (Mid-Boss) *King Chocolat (Pastry Kingdom; First Visit) *Paintronica (Monocoloreus; First Visit) (Mid-Boss) *Blot Sorcerer (Monocoloreus; First Visit) *UFO Cyborg (Cyberopolis; First Visit) *Majestic Phoenix (Destruction's Volcano; First Visit) *Yuki Kimura and Snowdra (Frozen Tundra; First Visit) (Mid-Boss) *Snow Hydra (Frozen Tundra; First Visit) *Metallic Ragabunny King (Stuffed Toyville; Second Visit) (Mid-Boss) *Bad Boy (Stuffed Toyville; Second Visit) (Mid-Boss) *Blackened Reflection (Stuffed Toyville; Second Visit) *Aurora Sea Serpent (Surf Harbor; Second Visit) *Treasure of Greed (Lady Luck's Casino; Second Visit) (Mid-Boss) *Gambarice (Lady Luck's Casion; Second Visit) *Queen Avispa (Tick Tock Forest; Second Visit) *Graveyard Master (Mansion of Bloodis; Second Visit) (Mid-Boss) *Countess Dracutie (Mansion of Bloodis; Second Visit) *Nightshade's Wolf (Twilight Park; Second Visit) *Thundarius (Skyvania; Second Visit) (Mid-Boss) *Lord of the Storms (Skyvania; Second Visit) *Gluttonous Boar (Pastry Kingdom; Second Visit) *Narcissisthinner (Monocoloreus; Second Visit) *Dragoborg V2.0 (Cyberopolis; Second Visit) *Lava Gigas (Destruction's Volcano; Second Visit) *Yukineko (Frozen Tundra; Second Visit) *Gatekeeper to False Dreams (Stuffed Toyville; Third Visit) *Soul of Gambracie (The Distorted World of False Dreams) (Mid-Boss) *Gergory Magnifico (The Distorted World of False Dreams) (Mid-Boss) *Soul of Queen Avispa (The Distorted World of False Dreams) (Mid-Boss) *Chef Porcus (The Distorted World of False Dreams) (Mid-Boss) *Soul of Bad Boy (The Distorted World of False Dreams) (Mid-Boss) *Countess Dracutie (The Distorted World of False Dreams) (Mid-Boss) *Aquaton (The Distored World of False Dreams) (Mid-Boss) *Maya Kuromahou (The Distorted World of False Dreams) (Mid-Boss) *King Denskars (The Distorted World of False Dreams) (Final Boss; First Phase) *Blackened Dream Ark (The Distorted World of False Dreams) (Final Boss; Second Phase) *Hound of Corrupted Thoughts (The Distorted World of False Dreams) (Final Boss; Third Phase) *King Denskars -Nightmare Knight Mode- (The Distorted World of False Dreams) (Final Boss; Final Phase) Gallery Trivia *The creators of this game got their inspiration from the Kingdom Hearts ''games and the platformer game, ''Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams. Category:NightMaeria Category:Games Category:Wii U games Category:Xbox One Category:PS4